


Seeing Red

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Benny needs help





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any vampire, red blood

Blood. The thing he loved, craved, needed to survive. Red. The color he dreamed in. He loved and hated both, red blood. But, what was he supposed to do? He was a vampire and he need them both, the color and the blood.

He felt his fangs descend at his thoughts. Felt the need running through his body. Feed! His mind screamed at him. And he really wanted to obey it. But, how could he? He didn't have any blood. His last bag of blood had been consumed two days ago. The only way to get any right now was to feed from a human. He'd vowed he would never do that again and he has a man (vampire) of his word. He'd promised himself and Dean he would never do that again. He made Dean promise if he ever went off the rails, Dean would find him and end him.

Benny sat, looking at the few people in the diner. Human food would not be enough to sate his hunger. Not today. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed the number assigned to Dean in his contacts. The call was picked up on the first ring.

"Benny!"

"Dean. I'm hurting real bad. Out of blood. Don't think I'll make it through without hurting someone." Benny said in a whisper. He didn't want to be overheard and panic anyone. He heard Dean's voice through the red haze filling his mind.

"Where are you?" Dean asked, voice an even tone.

Benny looked around. "Diner off route 7." He said, starting to feel lightheaded.

"Stay where you are. Be there in an hour." Dean said and ended the call. Benny paid for his coffee and stumbled outside to wait. He had to get out of there, too much red in his vision. The smell of blood in the air. He made it to his truck and climbed inside to wait for help to arrive. He heard the familiar rumble of the Impala as it pulled up alongside him. Through the red haze he heard Dean calling his name, telling him to get inside the Impala. On autopilot he did as instructed. Dean pulled out of the parking lot, driving them a few miles down the road to a secluded spot before pulling over.

This was it, Benny thought to himself. Dean was going to end him on the side of some road. It almost seemed fitting in a sick way. Then he smelled it, the coppery tang of blood. He cracked his eyes open to see Dean, extending his forearm to him. The cut on his arm, bleeding, red running down his arm.

"Dean . . ."

"Just drink you fool." Dean huffed out at him and forced his arm up to Benny's lips.

He latched on and heard Dean hiss at the sensation. He drank as much as he dared to, knowing this went against everything Dean stood for. Helping a vampire, even one he might call friend, in need. When he felt the red haze ebbing away, he detached himself from Dean's arm. Dean withdrew it and wrapped the cut in a rag before eyeing him.

"You good?" Dean asked and watched Benny nod his head. "Good, let's go get you some blood to go." Dean said as he started up the Impala.


End file.
